To My Fanfiction Followers
by Marlette Bess
Summary: Just to let you know about my published work


To all of my Fanfiction followers:

I'm busting with news about being a published author. My first book, Into the Bush Under African Skies is now available on Amazon/Kindle in both eBook and paperback format. I hope you share my excitement and want to take an adventure with me and read the Into the Bush Under African Skies.

I also would appreciate your help in my endeavor to get Into the Bush Under African Skies promoted on Amazon/Kindle. Spreading the word is critical to the book's success. If you would forward this email to all your friends, family and acquaintances to tell them about Into the Bush Under African Skies I would be overjoyed. I would also encourage you to write a review of the book. With your help I can get the word out about Into the Bush under African Skies. I'm counting on each and every one of you to help me get the conversation out about the book. It took years of rewrites and editing to get it polished for your reading pleasure.

As you know, I have also written, **_The Real Christian Grey, Conversations between Christian and Dr. John Flynn_**. I will be rereleasing **_The Real Christian Grey_** on in early August. Pass this fun read onto your friends.

Please help spread the news.

INTO THE BUSH UNDER AFRICAN SKIES

By Marlette Bess

Forty-three year-old SUNNY FRANKLIN, while on vacation with friends, made the life-changing decision to stay in Africa when her friends returned home to Las Vegas. On the first day of this new chapter of her life, she met HOWARD HANLEY and CAROLINE BATHMOR, a wealthy couple, whose instant friendship eased Sunny into her new life. Caroline, a savvy South African, invited Sunny to visit her farm near Kruger National Park and then on to her home overlooking the ocean in Cape Town. Howard, Caroline's very close friend, an internationally renowned oil man, felt an instant affinity to the solitary Sunny with her undertone of sadness.

After all the pampering of the last several weeks, Sunny knew it was time to strike out on her own. The brochures she had seen of Botswana piqued her desire to go on safari to see the majestic animals of Africa's wild open spaces. As she boarded a small plane to fly into the bush of the Okavango Delta, her first glimpse of 28 year old Kiwi bush pilot, JAMIE BEVINS, simply stunned Sunny. Her senses were invaded by his pheromones and lust consumed her. The connection she felt nearly took her breath away.

The following week Jamie and Sunny met again by chance at Kubu Lodge, near Chobe National Park. This time both were determined to have each other. After a night of intense passion, despite all odds, they knew they belonged to each other completely. Their new life together began when they moved to Jamie's homeland, New Zealand, for their wedding and his return to flight school for his advanced pilot's license to fly passenger jets.

A month after the wedding, Jamie found a lump in Sunny's breast. Their happiness was short lived with the heartbreaking diagnosis of breast cancer. After surgeries and months of cancer treatments, Sunny had deteriorated to a ghost of her former self. At Jamie's urging, Howard went to New Zealand to check on Sunny since his demanding job with Qantas kept him away from home more than either one liked. She was going through a terrible ordeal alone and Howard's only choice was to have her hospitalized. After that, Sunny's recovery was fairly quick physically, however emotionally it took much longer.

Howard and Caroline were finally getting married at her farm in South Africa. Jamie piloted one of Howard's corporate jets from Auckland to Cape Town with Sunny and friends of the bride and groom. An electrical fire onboard caused Jamie to make a harrowing emergency landing in Botswana after they had drifted off course for hours.

The wedding between the two high profile people was filled with surprises, including performances by Tony Bennett and the Rolling Stones. It was a memorable event made all the more so when Sunny realized she was back in lust with Jamie.

Jamie and Sunny had endured so much in their short time together they barely had time to take stock of it all. Their meeting in Africa had been life changing and they wanted to return to recapture the magic that had first drawn them together.

Into the bush under African skies, they would lead healthy, adventurous and very lustful lives.


End file.
